Black Eagle
The Black Eagle, also referred to as the Object 640, was a prototype main battle tank developed by Omsktransmash and later Uralvagonzavod for the Russian Federation to replace the aging T-80 and T-72 main battle tanks. Very little information was ever released on either the prototype tanks or their equipment, features, or design. A production version of this tank has never been publicly demonstrated. In May 2010, the project was cancelled by the Russian government, and stated that none of the tanks would be bought, as the tank design was already obsolete. Battlefield: Bad Company The Black Eagle is a vehicle featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. It is the Middle Eastern Coalition's Main Battle Tank and is the faction's counterpart of the American M1A2 Abrams and the Russian T-90. Singleplayer The Black Eagle only appears in the final mission, Ghost Town, replacing the T-90 used by the Russian Ground Forces. It is used by both MEC (painted in desert camouflage) and the Legionnaire Mercenaries (painted in matte black). The Legionnaire-controlled ones are generally more dangerous and harder to destroy, though they can be destroyed with any conventional methods just like the MEC variant. The player can find and use both variants of the Black Eagle. It is available to the player at the start of the mission, after taking the first village, there is an empty desert-camouflaged Black Eagle the player can use. It is available again at the second outpost, this time being the black variant. Finally, the last location the player can find empty Black Eagles is the hill being bombared by US artillery fire. After this, all Black Eagles the player encounter are controlled by AIs and will attack the player. Multiplayer Just like other MBTs, it is armed with a main cannon that can deal significant damage to infantry, vehicles, and all destructible entities, and a remote-controlled .50 HMG that adds anti-infantry, anti-light-vehicle, and suppressive fire capabilities to the vehicle. The secondary gunner can only be hurted/killed if shot at from the top of the vehicle, since the hatch to the position stays opened. It also appears to be slightly smaller than the other MBTs, which can give the tank an advantage in a long range tank battle. However, the main cannon's sights can be confusing, and the sight's color can also be distracting, since its color can be blended quite easily into the terrain of the maps it appears in. Appearances Gold Rush *Oasis Conquest *Ghost Town Gallery File:BFBC_BLACK_EAGLE.jpg|An idle Black Eagle at Oasis File:BFBC_BLACK_EAGLE_DRIVER_HUD.jpg|The driver's seat and HUD File:BFBC_BLACK_EAGLE_GUNNER.jpg|The gunner's seat and HUD File:Black_eagle_main_battle_tank.jpg|The Black Eagle being driven from third person view Trivia *The Black Eagle is the least encountered MBT in the game, as it only appears during the final mission. *The remote-controlled .50 HMG uses the model of the M2 Browning. This is weird considering the MEC use the KORD as the faction's HMG, being mounted on the Otoka Cobra. This trait also presents on the BMD-3, 2T Stalker, and the T-90, with each vehicle uses a different sound for the machine gun. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's campaign mission Heavy Metal, there are advancing tanks in the background that appear to have the silhouette of a Black Eagle. Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Main Battle Tanks